


Retribution

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Dirty Texting [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Kind of Sexting, Kind of Voyuerism, Masturbating, Naughty Video, Public Viewing of Pornographic Material, Teasing, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Gladio is taking revenge for some naughty things you did to him a few weeks back. Payback was just fair right? Who needs to study anyways.





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Another little snippet for the series I am planning based on a post my darling louisvuittontrashbags wrote. This one is also dedicated to her because she is a fellow Gladio lover, and mentioned I didn’t write enough for my man. I haven’t, but I am planning to rectify that as soon as possible. Thank you, atlerion for giving me a few ideas for this story.

Sighing, your pushed your fingers through your thick curls. You knew you shouldn’t do that. It would make them fizzy, but you didn’t care right now. It prevented you from tearing them out of your head as this paper just mocked you.  _Mocked you_. Anyone who has ever written an essay knew the pain you currently suffered.

Sighing again, you looked over your desk - filled with books, notepads, pencils, erasers, and in the centre of it all stood your laptop. Several documents were open on your desktop with several versions of your essay. You felt like opening a bottle of vodka to soothe your poor mind – ha, you didn’t drink, but college made you rethink that stand.

Picking up your phone, you unlocked the screen to check the time - planning to go back home at around 5-6pm. Get dinner ready as your boyfriend would be coming home – hopefully – as well. You smiled at yourself for a moment as you thought of your behemoth man. Oh, it had been so much fun to tease him…wait…what was that?

Your thumb swiped open the message from Gladio, putting in your headset on as it was a video that he had send to you. Wondering what kind of silly thing he had send you now. Your brows knitted together when it started with Gladio laying back on the bed, his tank top sticking to his chest as did his hair even though it was half pulled back in that half ponytail he always did. Damn it, he had just finished working out and didn’t even bother to shower. You had changed the sheets just yesterday!

Why was he sending this video? He could just text you. A smirk appeared on his face, and your stomach dropped to the floor. Oh god.  _No_ ….oh lord. No. “ _Hello baby girl. Remember a few weeks back, when you were such a naughty little thing?_ ” Oh of course you did, you could still feel in your bones the rough way he had ‘punished’ you for it. “ _This is my retribution for it_.”

_His hand moved down his body as he leaned back more against the pillows. His hand started to stroke himself through the grey sweatpants he wore, the outline of his cock already visible because of the colour and the way it hugged his muscular thighs. Gladio’s eyes were hooded, only a sliver of amber visible, making it even sexier. His breathing became slightly heavier as he kept stroking himself through the rough fabric, his cock swelling and becoming larger. The outline becoming only more prominent._

Shit shit shit shit shit. What should you do? He must be watching his phone so he knew you had opened it. Knew how long the video was. If you turned it off, you would be in trouble. He would make it worse.  _Shit, that did sound really good._  You should turn it off. Should stop. You were in a public place, anyone could stumble upon you and see what you were watching.  _But you couldn’t look away._  The soft sounds filling your ear, seeing his bulge in those sweat pants….ah shittttt!

_A little stain started to grow on his sweatpants. “Whoops, sees I am making a little bit of a mess here.” He moved his hand into his sweatpants, the movement under the fabric so teasing. Almost more arousing to actually seeing him jerk himself off. His strokes were long and languid, tugging on his cock at certain times. Gladio leaned his head back, moaning louder as his other hand moved to his nipple. His trimmed nails dragged over it, pebbling one of his nipples. Then, he pinched them lightly, his hips bucking faintly in reaction. “Ah…mmm that feels good.”_

_He touched himself like that for a few long moments, more sweat beating on his skin. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, a vein throbbed lightly in his throat. He shoved down his sweat pants, letting it bunch up half way on his thighs - showing off his muscular thighs a bit and the hard lines of his hips and abs. He took out his cock and sack. His cock stood up proudly, the tip wet and engorged. The veins on his shaft pulsating a bit as his cock looked darker, flushed with blood_

_“I keep imaging you using your hands on me. You always look so lovely when you take me into your mouth. So eager as you suck on me. I love to see my cock disappear between your lips, feeling you moan around me. So fucking sexy, baby girl. You make me your slave when you have your mouth on my cock. Or on my balls.” He leaned to the side and grabbed a bottle of lube from the little nightstand. Putting some on his hands and started to stroke himself again, one of his hands going lower. Cradling his balls and fondling himself._

_The sound he made sounded even more primal, more guttural, as he squeezed his sack a little bit. His lube covered thumb rubbing over the skin. His hips rocked a bit more, his chest raising and lowering faster. Pearly white substance trickled down his shaft, helping him stroke his cock even better. “Mmm, want your mouth on my balls. You suck them so good. Lick them with that naughty little tongue of yours.”_

_He massaged his balls firmer as he was getting louder and louder. His hand jerking and tugging on his cock faster as well, the sound filling the air. “Mmm, baby girl, mmm. I want to sink my cock into you. Fill the air with the sound of our flesh slapping against each other. Watching my cock disappear. Feel those wet tight falls hug me so good. Are you getting wet, baby girl? Watching this while you’re in the library. Imagining doing this to me.” His chest heaved even more, his eyebrows knitting together as his abs flexed._

_His cock jerked in his hand, hand tightening a bit on his sack. His jaw became slack as he let out a roar. His back arched a bit as his hips bucked. Cum shooting out of his cock and painted his abs, a bit of it shooting high enough to hit him on his collarbone. His hand squeezed his cock as he rubbed faster, he snarled deep in his throat as pleasure ripped through his body - his cheeks dark with heat._

_As he came down from his high, his body sank back down on the mattress and pillows. Gladio looked absolutely debauched with his cock and balls out, his torso decorated with cum. His head angled to the side as he panted rapidly, a lazy smirk on his face. Lifting his head, he looked directly at the camera. “Wanna help me clean up?”_

The video stopped after he let out a cheeky chuckle. You blinked. Absolutely mesmerised and stunned at what you just had witnessed. Your panties had become uncomfortably wet, need humming in your veins. “Bastard,” you squeaked softly as your skin felt uncomfortable and tight. That damn bastard.  _Damn him!_ You couldn’t focus. Not after what you had seen. You needed him  _now_. Standing up, you started to throw your books and other stuff in your bag. Fuck essays. You needed his dick in you  _now_

Your phone buzzed again when you finished packing and made your way out of the library, feeling your panties sticking to your nether lips. Gladio had send you a picture this time and what you saw stopped you right in your tracks. As did the caption. His dick was in his hand again, fully erected.

_Ready for round two…better get here, baby girl_


End file.
